What happened?
by Crystal Persian
Summary: This is about Chiro's past, and how he almosts... on second thought, you’ll have to READ to find out! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Untitled

Enjoy the fic people!

* * *

"You'll never get away with this Mandarin!" Chiro shouted angrily. He was angry because the zombie monkey had his team trapped in a force field, and it was clearly hurting them. How could you tell? From their painful screams of course.

"Oh, but I already have my hairless monkey." The orange monkey began. "You may save them, BUT... you must give up the power prime ape to do so. If you don't, **/puts more power into the sphere, making it more painful for the team, including Antauri, to handle, **then I guess your friends will just have to suffer!" As the sinister monkey laughed evilly, something inside of Chiro snapped. A pain he felt long ago reawakened, making his eyes turn from their usual sparkling baby blue, to a dead bluish gray. Making him look like he was dead.

"CHIRO SPEARO!" he suddenly shouted, aiming his spear towards a nearby window. It hit, shattering the window into millions of pieces. The orange robotic monkey stopped his laughter and gave the boy a confused look, while Chiro just wandered over to the shattered pieces of glass. Before anyone could say a thing, Chiro picked up a rather large piece of the broken glass, turned back towards Mandarin, and held the sharp shard over his heart.

"You harm one hair on any on their heads, and you'll lose all hope of ever getting the power prime." The young boy said, with hatred in his voice. The other monkeys, now being able to open their eyes, gasped at the sight before them. "The only reason you're threating me with my team is because I'm the only one who can remove the power prime ape from my body," Chiro continued with a horrible dead weight clearly in his voice. "Isn't that right? Not even Antauri can remove it. And if I don't, you'll just put them through more pain." Mandarin was astounded by the boy's behavior. He sure wasn't expecting this!

"You're all the same in the end..." Chiro continued, with the dead weight still lingering in his voice, and his eyes looking as cold as ever. "You're just like the murderer who slaughtered my parents when I was only a child!" The poor child cringed at the memory. The memory was old, for it had been five years since the tragic thing happened, but to Chiro, the memory was like a war scar, that would never fade from his mind.

"If you put them through anymore pain, I'll end my life right here and now, and let me tell you something, the power prime ape won't mind going with me to the **_other world_**." By now, his team was lost for words. This was a side of their leader that they've never witnessed before, and it scared them. Including Antauri!

"Y-y... You lie!" Mandarin suddenly spoke up. "You wouldn't end..." "Oh wouldn't I?" Chiro suddenly interrupted. He brought the deadly sharp piece of glass to his right arm, pulled his sleeve back, and made a quick and deep slash across it. The monkeys in the sphere gasped in both surprise, and horror, as they watched the blood drip from their leader's arm. Seeing their shocked faces, he brought the glass back over to his heart, and gave a hateful stare to the orange monkey.

"Let them go... I have nothing but **_HATRED_** towards you Mandarin, and you're just giving me one more reason..." Chiro's voice dripped with venom as he spoke these cold words. Having no other choice, and not wanting the power prime ape to leave with the boy to the next world, the evil monkey gave a cold stare to the boy, who was just giving it right back to him.

"You win this round... my hairless monkey." as he spoke these words, he used his mental powers to lift the sphere that contained the rest of the monkey team, setting them free. When the sphere was completely gone, the monkeys **/excluding Mandarin/** ran towards their leader. When they reached him, Mandarin summoned his escape pod. Before entering it however, he turned back to what were once his brothers.

"I'll be back... someday." he whispered hatefully towards them. After those words escaped his throat, he jumped into his escape pod, and zoomed away. When there was no trace of the evil monkey what-so-ever anymore, the monkeys turned, and stared at their leader in surprise. Chiro still had that cold look in his eyes, and was still hold the sharp shard over his heart.

"Chiro?" Antauri asked in a worried voice. When his voice reached Chiro's ears, his eyes turned back to their original color, and he began to pant. It was like he lost his breath for a while. As he took deep breathes, Antauri floated up to the child, and carefully pried the shard out of his hands. When it was finally out of Chiro's grasp, the boy seemed to have regained his breath. Before the young child could get another word out, his eyes went blank, and he began to fall back. As he did, the silver monkey quickly dropped the shard of glass, and caught the young boy in his arms. He looked at his siblings, who clearly had worry all over their faces.

"Let's get him back to the super robot." Antauri assured them. The others nodded in agreement, as they helped the silver monkey carry the weary boy back to the gray box-like robot.

**A/N: So there ya have it! Chapter number one! To find out why Chiro almost killed himself, you'll have to wait for the next chapter! Anyway, R&R okay!**


	2. Mystery

**A/N: WOW! That many reviews for my first chapter! Thankies to everyone who reviewed! Well, on with chapter two. **

**Five hours later**

"Is he gonna be okay Gibson?" Nova asked worriedly. She and rest of the monkey team were in the med bay, looking worriedly at the unconscious Chiro who was still unconscious. They'd already wrapped the wound on his arm, and were now anxiously waiting for him to awaken, so that he may tell them why he almost killed himself. They five robotic monkeys always believed that they weren't afraid of anything... but seeing how Chiro threatened to end his life so that they'd get out of there... that just frightened them all. Including Antauri himself. They now knew the one thing they were all scared of, and that was losing their leader. Even though they'd never admit it... Antauri and Nova were the ones who were the most afraid. After everything they'd been through with the child, they saw him as a son to them. Now... they were on either side of the boy. Nova was holding his hand on his left side, while Antauri was lovingly stroking his hair on the other. The other monkeys, excluding Gibson who was looking at the data records on their leader, watched the two fuss over the unconscious child in worry. True. They too were worried, but not as worried as the silver, and golden monkeys were. Just when they were about to comfort the worried monkeys, the chief of science spoke up.

"He should be just fine. He apparently just fainted over shock about something. Or he might have just over did it when he slit his arm, which wouldn't..." Gibson was silenced when Otto and Sprx shot him a glare that clearly read, _'You're not helping!'_ while they nodded over at their beyond worried friends, who were still beside the unconscious boy, and continuing to fuss over him. Gibson saw their point, and nodded. Before he was about to continue, a light groan was heard, making the rest of the crew gather around their now waking leader.

As he slowly opened his eyes, Antauri and Nova quickly stopped what they were doing, blushing as they did so. When Chiro's eyes were fully opened, he looked around the room in confusion. Where was he? Why was he lying down? What-?

"Hey kid! You alright now!" a voice from that sounded like it was a far distance away. His mind was still groggy, so he couldn't see his friends at the moment, but that soon changed when he felt someone shaking him gently. As his vision cleared, he saw that he was in the med bay of the super robot, and his monkey companions were hovering over him with worried looks clearly on their faces. He slowly got up, and looked around the room they were in. Suddenly... he remembered what happened not to long ago!

"Monkey team? Why–" The raven haired child was silenced when five pairs of robotic arms wrapped around his waist tightly. Hugging him like there was no tomorrow.

"DON'T YOU EVER SCARE US LIKE THAT AGAIN! DO YOU HEAR ME!" Nova replied while crying into Chiro's torso, and trapping him in her death grip.

"YOU SCARED THE SHUGGAZOOM OUTTA US KID!" Sprx wailed as he tightened his grip on the poor child while sobbing on him like no tomorrow.

"WHAT IN THE UNIVERSE WERE YOU THINKING? THREATING YOUR LIFE LIKE THAT!" Gibson cried, using all his strength to hold onto the leader, while his eyes poured out tears like two overrunning faucets

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU PUT US THROUGH WHEN YOU THREATENED YOURSELF LIKE THAT!" Otto was crying alot and hugging Chiro so hard, that he was beginning to crush Chiro's lungs, making it harder for the child to breathe.

Antauri couldn't say anything, due to the fact that he was crying the most, and having the strongest grip, was hugging the poor kid the tightest.

Chiro felt his body becoming sticky with tears, as his friends cried into his chest, and refused to release him from their strong grasp. Which was a bad thing, because it was getting harder and harder for him to breathe.

"Uh... Monkey Cough, Cough Team? Need... air..." When he said those words, the five monkeys looked up at his face, and saw it was as blue as Gibson's fur. They immediately released the poor boy, and watched as he gathered his breath for the second time that very day.

"We are sorry Chiro," Antauri started, "But you really gave us quite a scare out their today. Please inform us... why did you almost kill yourself?" When Antauri had finished his sentence, Chiro looked at the floor. Before anyone could ask if he was alright, he beat them to it.

"I-I can't tell you... at least not yet... I'll tell you... when I'm ready... Right now... I want to go to bed." As Chiro spoke, his voice was extremely soft. If it wasn't for their acute hearing, the robotic monkeys wouldn't have even heard it. They were about to ask why, but then saw his eyes as he rose his head. His eyes reverted back to the cold, lifeless, color he had on the battle field with Mandarin, making him look dead tired. They nodded their heads, deciding to let him sleep

Chiro sat up straight, swung his legs over the side, and got off the bed. As he made his way to the door however, he stumbled, and began to fall. Seeing this made Nova and Antauri gasp, quickly rushing to his side, and catching him, just before he hit the ground with a _thud. _

"We'll take you to your room Chiro." Nova assured him, as she and Antauri held him up carefully. The child said nothing, but nodded a weary yes as the two monkeys carried him to his room, leaving a worried Gibson, Otto, and Sprx in the med bay.

**A/N: Well, there's chapter two for you! I hope ya liked it! More's on the way, so don't worry about waiting okay! R&R**


	3. Mom and Dad

**A/N: Two more reviews! I must be good! Thankies to everyone once again! Okay, on with the chapter!**

———————————————————––————–———————

**In Chiro's Room**

The group of three stayed silent for the entire walk to the weary child's room. Once they finally reached their destination they went into the room, closing the door behind them as they went in.

"Thanks you guys. You can go now." Chiro said in a whispering voice, while snuggling into his cozy bed. The two monkeys looked at each other in worry, before looking back to the dozing off child.

"Chiro?" When he heard his name, Chiro opened one lazy eye to look at his second and third in commands. He saw they both had looks that he couldn't describe at the moment, due to the fact that he was way tired, and they were looks that he'd never seen on either of their faces before.

"Yes?" He asked, voice barely a whisper. Ignoring the silence in his leader's voice, the silver monkey continued.

"W-would it be alright if Nova and I stayed the night with you?" The room went silent for a moment. Before Nova could say anything, the raven haired child beat her to it.

"Sure... I wouldn't mind if you guys stayed the night... It kinda reminds me of how my parents..." Chiro halted his sentence, as clear crystal like tears formed in his eyes, and made their way down his cheeks. When Nova saw his tears, she immediately went to his side, and wiped his tears away. When his tears were off his face for good, he smiled his thanks, before lifting his covers up so the silver and golden monkeys could crawl in next to him. Smiling, the two monkeys climbed on the bed, **/Nova on his left, Antauri on his right,** got under the covers, and snuggled into Chiro's side. The tired child smiled, as he wrapped his arms around his two friends, pulling them closer to him. Without knowing what he was saying, Chiro yawned something that made both monkeys fall silent.

"Goodnight 'Mom and Dad'." when those words escaped his mouth, his two teammates stared up at him in shock. However, when they saw his sleeping face, they only smiled lovingly, as they both brushed sone stray locks of fallen hair out of his face, before whispering something they both wanted to say to the child for quite sometime now.

"Goodnight 'Son'." when they said what they wanted to, they both snuggled against their leader, and slipped into a deep sleep, forgetting the question they wanted to ask from before. But little did the three know, the rest of the team were discussing about the situation even as we speak!

**Meanwhile, with the Others **

As soon as the three were out of hearing range, the three monkeys began speaking.

"Okay. First the kid tried to kill himself, second he didn't know where he was for a moment, and now he's worn himself out! I'm even more worried then I was before." Sprx replied, looking forward with a worried face.

"If Chiro won't tell us why he almost did the dastardly deed, then it would appear that we'll have to find out ourselves. The only question is: How?" When the chief of since finished his sentence, Otto got an idea. How could ya tell? A little half lighted light bulb was hovering over his head.

"OHH I know!" He shouted, making the red and blue monkeys look at him startled and worried. "Gibson. Do you still have that spell book?"

"Yes I do but–" "Then all we have to do is find a spell that'll take us into Chiro's past!" He cried excitedly. The two monkeys gave the green monkey a look that had surprise written all over them.

"Otto that's... absolutely brilliant/Blink, blink/ Now there's four words I'd never thought that I would use in the same sentence before." The astonished blue monkey replied. It was settled! The three of them would travel into Chiro's past!

———————————————————––————–———————

**A/N: Whew! This one took me awhile to think about, but I think it's good. I hope you review and tell me what you thought about it! The next chapter will be about– on second thought, you'll have to wait! Be patient okay people! **


	4. TO THE PAST!

_**SUPER SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT EVERYONE! Bad writer's block! Anyway, thanks for sticking with the story! On with the chapter!**_

* * *

"Okay, I think I found the perfect spell to take us back into Chiro's past when his parents were still... around," Gibson stated after a moment of looking through his big book of spells two hours later (Big book).

"Great! Hey, think we should pack some snacks?" Otto asked, as he bounced in place, all excited. Sprx and Gibson stared at there green companion, giving him questioning looks.

"What? We might get hungry during the trip," Otto explained.

"I'd rather we didn't," Gibson answered him, "If we anything behind in the past, it could change the future drastically,"

"Yeah, brainy's right... I'd rather not take any risks of changing the future," Sprx agreeded, while also recieving a death glare from Gibfor that brainy compliment.

"For once you're actually thinking with your brain, and not with so called instincs of yours, huh Sparky?" Gibson shot at the piolet, who immediatly shot Gibson a glare. If looks could kill... Gibson would be 10 feet underground right now.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!" He shouted at the blue monkey, as the two were now in a full on death glare, both there eyes glowing a deadly shade of blood red. Otto, sensing a fight and possible blood shed coming soon, hid underneath the medical bed.

"_Yawn_ What's all the commotion in here?" The three stopped there actions, and turned to the entrance of the medical wing, only to see Antauri and Nova standing there, giving there friends looks saying, 'We'd like an explination here,'.

"Umm... Well... We were just talking..." Sprx explained in a nervous voice, while he and Gibson pretended to make it seem they made up by shaking each other's hand, but both had big sweat drops.

"Hey, what are you doing with the spell book?" Nova suddenly questioned while noticing the big spell book in Gibson's arms. The blue and red monkey immediatly began thinking of an explination, but Otto beat them to it.

"Oh.. We were just gonna see if we could look into Chiro's past, to see what happened to his mom and dad," Otto explained as he came out from hiding, like it was no big deal. After that, Gibson and Sprx anime fell.

"OTTO!" Gibson and Sprx shouted at the green monkey after they got up, their anger now pointed towards him.

"What?" Otto asked, clueless once again, while Antauri and Nova shot the three another look.

"What do you hope to accomplish by doing so?" Antauri questioned, looking stern. Seeing Otto and Sprx weren't gonna answer, Gibson spoke up.

"_Clears throat _We were hoping that this will help us find out why Chiro almost..." Was all he could get out, when he saw the worried looks in both the 2nd and 3rd in commands eyes, "Umm, yes... you seem to get the idea,"

"Well... Maybe that's a good idea," Everyone shot Nova a surprised look at her answer a moment later, making her explain, "I mean, I wanna know what happened to him as well... If there's anything we can do to help him get by that, than I wanna know how we can help him,"

"As do I... Very well than... We shall go into Chiro's past," Antauri nodded as well, agreeing.

"Okay than," Sprx stated, "We're all on the same page. Gibson, if you'd be so kind," Gibson only nodded, before chanting a spell in a inhuman language.

_20 seconds later_

"-Rikados!" After stating the last word, there was a flash of light that came out of the book, engulfing the five monkeys in it. After a moment, the light faded... showing the room was empty.

_In some other time_

"AAAHHH!" The monkeys shouted loudly, as they fell from the sky, and were soon all in one huge pile on the ground.

"Augh... Everyone alright?" Antauri questioned a moment later, once the monkeys were all standing again and dusting themselves off.

"I'm fine," Nova stated.

"I've been better," Sprx replied grumpily.

"I'm okkie dokkie!" Otto nodded.

"Asides from the fall, I appear to be alright," Gibson said.

After that, everyone looked around, only to see that they were in the middle of a dark forest.

"Did we reach our destination?" Gibson stated after a moment

"How should we know? You're the one that read the spell!" Sprx stated, shooting an acusing look a the blue monkey. Before he could retort, they heard soft humminh.

"Shh!" Nova stated, making the twwo noisy monkys shut up instantly. After everyone was quiet, they followed the quiet humming. Once they were very close to it, they peeked through the bushes they were hiding behind, only to see a little boy, who looked no older than five, with black hair and baby blue eyes playing with some monkey toys in the front yard of a house... that looked oddily familiar.

"Is that Chiro?" Sprx questioned after a moment, as the monkeys continued to stare at the little boy.

"Awww! He's so cute!" Nova gushed at their chibi leader.

_(Remember guys, Nova and Sprx weren't there when Chiro was turned into a child in the night of terror. I know Nova kinda saw him... but I'm just gonna say she didn't)_

"It appears we have reached our destination," Gibson whispered as well. Otto was about to say something... when the door to the house was beginning to open...

_

* * *

_

_CLIFFY! Sorry everyone, this is where the chapter stops! I'm sorry once again for making you all wait, but serious writer's block isn't easy! Anyway, I really wanna thank you guys! You didn't give up on the story, and that's so cool of you all! I hope you liked it! Please R&R!_


	5. Chiro's parents

_**Hey everyone! I'm back! I hope you guys aren't mad at me for making ya wait, but this wasn't easy! Okay, here we go!**_

* * *

The younger version of Chiro turned to the sound of the door opening behind him, knowing who it was coming out to get him. It didn't take long for the door to fully open, and in it's way stood a shadowy figure.

"Chiro, it's time to come in," The figure stated as he stepped out into the sunshine. When he did... the monkeys had to all stiffle huge gasps! For there, standing in front of the nice house... was the alchemist!

"No way,"

"How is this possible?"

"This doesn't make any sense,"

As the monkeys continue to silently question, the young Chiro stood up and ran to the alchemist with a huge smile on his face.

"DADDY!" He giggled as he attached himself to the alchemist's leg. The alchemist laughed at the gesture before bending down, and gently prying Chiro off his leg. THIS made the monkeys serioiusly wanna black out! But they just stared in shock at the scene. As frozen as stachues.

"Hello son," The alchemist laughed while Chiro hugged him around the neck. As this happened, a pretty black haired, blue eyes woman appeared behind them. She wore a white apron over her beautiful light blue dress, indicating she was just making dinner. She giggled at the sight before her, before gently placing a hand on the alchemist's shoulder, making the man turn toward her.

"Okay boys, we better get inside before dinner gets cold," She stated as she reached over and ruffled Chiro's hair. As she did, the alchemist smiled lovingly at the young woman.

"Your mother's right Chiro," he stated quietly, before the three entered the home, and closed the door. After seeing what they saw...

"Okay, I am SO confused right now!" Otto shouted, making the others snap out of there shocked state.

"This doesn't make sense," Gibson whispered "If... if the alchemist is Chiro's father... than how? How can Chiro be with US in the present day as a teenager?" He was stopped when he felt a familur hand on his shoulder.

"We are here to find out answers Gibson," Antauri stated camly, though you could tell from the look on his face that he was just as shocked as they all were, "and we shall. We must let the past show us what happened," the rest of the team nodded as soon as Antauri was stating this, agreeing with everything he said. After that, the team sat down, and waited.

_**(Five Hours Later)**_

It was much later as the team was in a light doze. The moon had taken place of the sun, and stars littered the velvet black sky. It looked so peaceful, you'd never want it to end. The team continued to doze when-.

"Dear, it's two in the morning, don't you think your research could wait until the morning?" The monkeys were awoken by voices coming from the still lit house. Looking toawrds it, they saw the alchemist talking to the same woman that was there before. The woman had changed from the light blue dress she wore eariler, and was now in a silk white night gown, covered by a bright pink robe with matching pink slippers, while the alchmist was in his usual attire. The man sighed silently, before turning and placing his hands gently on his wife's shoulders.

"I'm doing this for both you and our son, Jasmine," he explained while staring into the younger woman's beautiful bright blue eyes, "if I'm right with what my research is showing me... it could give us a better life," Jasmine sighed gently, seeing she couldn't talk her husband out of it, so she just stood on her tip toes and gave him a peck on the lips.

"I know I can't talk you out of something when you've your mind and heart set on it," she stated gently, "just promise me you won't get so caught up in your work, that you'll forget about us," hearing this made the man smile gently at Jasmine, before pulling her into a gentle hug.

"Nothing is more important to me in all the universes combined than you and Chiro my love," he told her as she hugged him back. After a moment, they released each other and the alchemist began walking towards the jungle. Seeing he was coming there way, the monkey team quickly scurried up a near-by tree, so they wouldn't be spotted by there creator. As the man continued his walk, the team turned back to Jasmine only to see her picking up younger Chiro's forgotten monkey toys, while staring down the path her husband just went down.

"I know you'd never let us out of your mind or heart my dearest husband... but I fear with this research you're looking at... that it might lead **you **down the other path... and I pray with all my heart that my fears are nothing to take heed," After she stated this, Jasmine made her way towards the house with the toys still cradled gently in her arms. After she closed the door behind her, and all the lights in the house were off, the team gently decended from the tree they hid in, and stared at each other in shock.

"Man... this is way to hard to take in," Nova whispered to her team, while looking in the direction of where Jasmine went in the house.

"Yeah! Who knew the alchemist was married!" After he stated this, Otto saw the rest of the monkeys giving him a glare.

"What? Aren't you guys surprised he married someone as pretty as her too?" He stated, making the others groan. This was gonna be a LONG night!

* * *

_**ANd there we go! I hope you guys liked this chapter! Who knew the alchemist was Chiro's father, huh? I figured it made sense seeing as how the skeleton king, who was once the alchemist, had all of Chiro's kid stuff from the past! Please Read and Review!**_


	6. Happy For NOW

_**HEY EVERYONE! I AM SO SORRY THAT I'VE BEEN SO LATE WITH MY STORIES, BUT I'VE BEEN SUPER BUSY WITH HANDLING STUFF AT HOME! Hope you can all forgive me, and to make up for it, here's a new chapter for WHAT HAPPENED?!**_

* * *

It DID turn out to be a long night for the monkeys, for they were too surprised about what they found out to find sleep to consume them. All they could do was talk for a few more moments before the monkeys finally fell asleep, only to be woken up several hours later by not only the rising sun against there closed eyelids, but the sound of a door opening loudly. Peeking out tiridly from there hiding spot they saw Jasmine, who was holding a sleepy looking Chiro along with a picnic basket, in her arms. Both were dressed in there usual attiers that the monkeys saw them in the other day, but Jasmine had a light white cloak over her, and had a fuzzy blue blanket covering her small son, who was looking at her with sleepy eyes.

"Chiro sweety, are you sure you wanna go see daddy now?" The lovely woman asked her tired little boy, who adjusted himself a little in the woman's arms to get more comfy, "I know he'll be back la-"

"But I wanna see daddy," the younger Chiro protested tiredly with a small yawn, "his tummy is probably going gurr, so I think we need to take daddy his breakfast... don't you think so mommy?" Hearing this come from her son made the young woman giggle, before placing a gentle kiss upon her son's forehead.

"Even though you're only five, you sound wise beyond your years little one. Alright, let's see daddy," with that said, Jasmine began the trip down the same path where the alchimest had gone down the night before, with Chiro still in her arms who was now holding the huge picnic basket in his little arms. As they continued down the known path, they were unaware of the five mechanical monkeys following them in secret by the trees.

_***Up in the trees***_

"I feel weird following someone like this," Nova whispered to her simian brothers as they continued to follow the younger Chiro and the lovely Jasmin by the trees in silence. It was only a few moments before Gibson spoke up

"I feel the same way, but this is the only way we'll find out what we're trying to find out what happend to Chiro," hearing this made the only female monkey nod sadly, before the monkeys saw the lady come to a halt in front of a weird building.... the alchemist's lab. Though instead of being covered in vines, it was sparkling clean, with no trace of a mess or anything.

"Man, it's weird seeing this place so clean," Otto whispered, while his brothers and sister nodded in agreement. After a moment, they saw Jasmine enter the building with her small son still in her arms, and without making a sound, slipped in before the door closed. Once inside, the monkeys quickly went up to the support beams, and looked down to see Jasmine and Chiro removing there cloak/blanket and placing them on the ground neatly folded before advancing further into the building, the huge picnic basket now in Jasmine's arms since Chiro was still to small to carry a basket that big. As they walked, they were still unaware of the five monkeys that were still following them

_***Two minutes later***_

They soon reached a huge metal door, with a scanner right next to it. Stepping forward, Jasmine let the ray scan her before the huge door opened after saying, _**"Idenity confirmed"**_ in a robotic like voice. Once open, the two made there way through, along with there unknown stalkers following them.

Lookingdown from threre perches, they saw the mother and child move forward towards the alchemist, who appeared to be reading through a huge book that looked older than dirt, and to there surprise... there were six colorful monkeys by his side.

"Is that.... us?" SPRX asked in shock. Even though he already knew the answer, it was still alarming seeing there previous FULL organic forms, next to who was there creator.

"Oh no, those aren't us at all. They're just six colorful monkeys that sort of look like us right next to our creator, and are acting like we do now, they are SO not us," Gibson replied in a sarcastic voice, making the red monkey turn towards the blue one in anger. Just before SPRX could reply to that sarcastic remark, Antauri had slapped a hand over both there mouths with a stren look in his crystal blue eyes.

"Shush. Or we'll be discovered," Antauri stated in a quiet voice, before releasing his brothers mouths, his warning look still plain on his face. Before they could nod, the five monkeys heard a childish laughter come from down below. Looking down, they saw the younger version of there leader playing with there once full organic selves with a child innosence sparkling in his baby blue eyes. While he did, Jasmine made her way to her husband, who had turned away from his book, and to his wife and son.

"Jasmine, Chiro, what a surprise," he said in a kind, yet tired sounding voice, "what brings you two here this early in the morning?" Jasmine only smiled, before going forward towards her husband, and handing him the large picnic basket.

"Chiro insisted we bring you and the monkeys breakfast. He said he had a feeling your 'Tummys were going GURR!'," hearing this made the alchemist chuckle, before going over and picking up his son to hug him

"That's very thoughtful of the two of you," he stated, while Jasmine made her way into the group to hug him along with Chiro. After a moment, she released her son and husband, and left him to keep holding there small son.

"Now that you mention it, are tummys HAVE been growling," the older male stated while messing up the younger Chiro's hair, making the child giggle before he was set back down to his feet in between the gold monkey and black monkey. Once the child was on his feet again, the alchemist saw the huge lunch that was packed in the picnic basket for both him and his monkeys. He smiled once more before stating, "Well, we shouldn't have this go to waste. My research can wait for awhile now, let's all go eat," at hearing this, the younger Chiro cheered in delight, making the colorful monkeys join in, while Jasmine just giggled at the sight. While up on the rafters, the monkeys were still a little freaked out to see what there eyes were seeing.

"I don't get it..." Otto stated after a moment, making his siblings look at him, "it seems like everything is fine at the moment.... did the spell take us to the wrong time?" after this was asked, the mechanical monkeys turned there gazes to there blue furred brother, who in return, gave a shocked look towards them, before taking out his book from his backpack and looking for the spell he used to take them there in the first place

"Hmm... it says here that it will show us what we wish to know, but step by step.... If I'm correct, and I 100% of the time am, than we'll be going through time skips in order to see what has happened," once he was finished, he saw his sibs giving him understanding looks. Well... all except for-

"What's a time skip?" the green mechanic asked in a questioning voice, that made his brothers and sister fall on there support beams anime style. Once they were up again, Gibson was about to shout in the green monkey's face, when all of a sudden, a swirling vortex appeared from above there heads and sucked them in!

_***Down Below***_

Jasmine blinked at the sound of what appeared to be screaming was heard.

"Did you hear that dear?" She asked her husband as they were making there way out of the lab. The alchemist looked down at his wife in confusion as they walked behind there son and the monkeys a little.

"Hear what my love?" he asked her, while letting her grab onto his arm.

"I thought I heard.... screaming," she stated after a moment as they continued to walk. Hearing this made her true love chuckle, while patting a reassuring hand on her shoulder

"It was probably just the wind," he assured her, "I do need to replace some windows here and there that make scarry noises at times. There's no need to worry," after hearing this, Jasmine nodded, but still had a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach as they continued there way out of the lab.

* * *

_**AND HERE IT STOPS... for now! Once again, I hope you guys aren't mad at me for taking so much time to update. I'll try and do it more often if I can! Plkease don't forget to R&R to tell me what you think!**_


End file.
